What exactly is a Denny's?
by sarahhjanesmith
Summary: The Doctor and Romana end up at Denny's. (This could be viewed as friendship or romance) I saw the idea for this on tumblr last night and decided to write it. Side note: I just wrote this for entertainment purposes and I meant no offense to Denny's.


"Doctor, I believe you've managed to get us in the wrong place _and _the wrong time," Romana said.

"Nonsense. We've got to be in London, 1979!" He defended.

"This certainly isn't London, and by the looks of things, it's long past 1979."

"Stay right there, I'm going to check the coordinates," he directed, disappearing back into the dark blue police box.

Romana sighed and leaned against the TARDIS, looking curiously at her surroundings. She noted it must be fairly late, due to the lack of human activity and the darkened night sky. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, inhaling the unfamiliar scents around her. She didn't have much time to linger; whirling around when she heard the TARDIS doors creak.

"I've made a terrible mistake. We aren't in London at all... and it's the year 2013." The Doctor said in defeat.

Romana laughed, not bothering to hide her amusement.

"So where are we then?" She asked.

"The United States. California to be exact."

"Oh well done, Doctor!" She said, poking fun at him.

He removed his hat and promptly put it on her head.

"That's quite enough out of you." He said with a smile.

"Could we stay for a bit? I've never been to this part of Earth before."

"I suppose it couldn't hurt."

They set off walking shortly after. Neither of them saw anything particularly interesting, until a bright red and yellow illuminated sign caught Romana's eye.

"Doctor?" She asked, tugging on his sleeve like a child.

"Yes?"

"What exactly is a _Denny's_?" She asked.

He chuckled, finding her innocence about certain things to be very becoming.

"It appears to be a restaurant of sorts," he replied.

Romana tilted her head and stared at the building before her, not sure what to make of it.

"Can we try it?"

"If you want," the Doctor said, taking her by the hand and walking towards the doors to the restaurant.

When they entered, Romana was taken aback by the interior of the building. It wasn't extravagant, but at the same time it wasn't exactly plain. The light fixtures above produced a dim lighting, but there were enough of them that it didn't really matter. The walls were a cream color and the carpets were red with orange pattern. She then turned her attention to the sounds around her. Plates and bowls clacking together, running water, people speaking to each other in friendly tones; it seemed like a fairly pleasant atmosphere.

"Do we seat ourselves?" She asked, looking to the Doctor for an answer.

"I'm not sure... Excuse me Miss?" He called to a nearby waitress.

"Hi, welcome to Denny's!" She replied cheerily, "how may I help you?"

Romana didn't understand what she was so ecstatic about, but she didn't question it.

"Do we seat ourselves?" The Doctor repeated Romana's question.

"Yes. That table over there is available." She pointed to an empty booth nearby.

"Thank you," the Doctor said.

Once they were seated, a different waitress (yet equally cheery) introduced herself and said she would be back shortly with their menus. She returned ten minutes later.

"I'll have the fish and chips," Romana stated when the woman returned to take their order. The Doctor hid behind his menu and giggled.

"Oh, you can't order that. It's past 4 am, you have to order from the breakfast menu," she explained, flipping Romana's menu over to the correct side.

Romana's cheeks reddened and she slammed her menu shut.

"I'll just have pancakes," she said.

"What kind?"

"... regular?" Romana asked sheepishly.

The waitress laughed, but nodded at her.

After she'd gone Romana buried her face in her hands and groaned.

"Why didn't you tell me?" She hissed.

"I didn't think someone as clever as yourself would make that mistake," he said mockingly.

She reached across the table and slapped him on the arm.

While they waited for their food, the Doctor constructed a miniature tower out of jam and sugar packets and Romana organized her silverware and napkins in three different arrangements. Their food finally arrived after forty-three minutes and twenty seconds. The Doctor and Romana had both been counting. The Doctor watched as Romana ate her pancakes.

"Any good?" He asked.

She scrunched up her nose and whispered, "Not particularly."

They both finished their meals rather quickly, and the Doctor waited patiently while the waitress went to retrieve their receipt. She came back six minutes later.

"Ooh she made record time on that one," Romana laughed.

The Doctor shushed her in case the waitress was still within earshot, then paid the bill and tipped the woman.

"Are you ready to go?" The Doctor asked, already standing up.

"Oh yes, definitely."

They exited the restaurant holding hands, just as they were when they'd entered. The Doctor watched Romana's face while they walked, the way her eyes lit up as she took in all the new sites, the way her head tilted to the side quizzically when she noticed something strange or foreign to her, every move she made warmed his hearts. When they finally made it back to the TARDIS, both Timelords were equally exhausted.

Once they were inside, the Doctor was quick to de-materialize and they were off once again. They re-materialized in London, 1979, successfully a few minutes later.

"That was quite the adventure, Doctor," Romana remarked.

"I'm glad you enjoyed yourself. We'll have to do it again sometime," he answered, wrapping an arm around her.

In the hundreds and thousands of years she lived afterwards, Romana never forgot that little excursion.

In fact, neither did the Doctor.

* * *

**A/N: I don't think I've ever had so much fun writing an AU. I hope it was as entertaining to read as it was to write! xx**


End file.
